


The Cupcake Fic

by mychemicallyromance



Series: Fluff/Smut!Verse [9]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Daddy Kink, Food Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicallyromance/pseuds/mychemicallyromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray was in a foul mood when he came home, carrying a box of takeout food since it was too late to expect his baby to make dinner. However, when he entered the kitchen he noticed that the cupcakes and cookies they'd had on the counter were mostly gone--only two cookies and one cupcake left behind. The wrappers and crumbs from the other six vanilla cupcakes left in a messy heap on the counter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cupcake Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatty/gifts).



> sooo jatty basically made me write this ):

Ray was in a foul mood when he came home, carrying a box of takeout food since it was too late to expect his baby to make dinner. However, when he entered the kitchen he noticed that the cupcakes and cookies they'd had on the counter were mostly gone--only two cookies and one cupcake left behind. The wrappers and crumbs from the other six vanilla cupcakes left in a messy heap on the counter.

“Gerard!" Ray called, dropping the takeout food onto the kitchen table with a frustrated growl. It wasn't often he got angry with Gee, but when he told him _not_ to snack all day because he'd be bringing home dinner, he expected the boy to _listen_!

Ray heard footsteps coming from their bedroom, and then he saw Gerard walk into where he was at. Gerard stood before his Daddy, biting his lip as he knew he was in trouble for not listening—he couldn’t help it, he was _hungry_ , and they hadn’t gone shopping yet—surely his Daddy could understand, right? Gerard knew his Daddy wasn’t big on yelling or punishments, but when it was punishment time, Ray was serious and wasn’t going to go back on them.

“Yes, Daddy?” Gerard said.

Ray pointed towards the crumbs and trash, and said, “Don’t act foolish. I thought I told you not to snack around all day?”

“Well, Daddy, you see—” Gerard tried explaining but was cut off with a smack to the cheek—it didn’t hurt, but it was still a shock and shut him up abruptly.

“You didn’t listen to me, and now you will be punished,” Ray seethed, pushing Gerard’s stomach against the counter, and getting behind him. Ray yanked Gerard’s pants down and towards his ankles, and he noticed Gerard’s eyes were closed. Ray reached over towards the leftover cupcake and spread Gerard’s cheeks.

“Daddy, what are you going to do to me?” Gerard asked, suddenly shaking with nerves as everything seemed quiet.

“Since you wanted to eat all the cupcakes, I will have to punish you—spread your legs further,” Ray demanded. Gerard spread his legs, his ass higher in the air, waiting for whatever punishment Daddy was about to give him.

However, Ray’s next actions took him by surprise as he felt the cupcake’s icing smearing around his asshole, and then he felt Ray’s fingers shoving it into him. Gerard was horrified and he yelped, “ _Stop_ , Daddy!”

“No! This is your punishment,” Daddy Ray said as he pumped two of his fingers inside Gerard only harder, noticing Gerard was sobbing, and he soon found himself hard, and in need of jerking himself off. Any other time, he’d have Gerard touch him or suck him off but Gerard was greedy and didn’t deserve to touch him.

Ray pushed Gerard to the ground as he began to unzip his pants, pulling his cock out and jerking himself off to release, his come covering Gerard’s face, and he looked so wrecked—so disgusting, but he knew Gerard learned his punishment. Gerard cried either when he was getting punished or if he wanted his way—however, this was when he was getting punished and learning his lesson.

“Go shower,” Ray demanded, not helping Gerard clean himself up.

Gerard nodded brokenly and said, “Okay, Daddy.”


End file.
